Revenge of the Warchief
by RECsi88
Summary: It's been 18 months since the Seige of Ogrimmar, a new peace has formed between the Alliance and the Horde and all is calm in Azeroth but then things take a turn for the worse when the Banshee Queen's daughter is kidnapped and war erupts between the past and the present, who will win? and are some relationships just too far gone to save? *Goes into Warlords of Draenor storyline*
1. Chapter 1

**Alright my dear beloved fans, this is the long-antispated sequel to Out for Revenge, this is going to be a nice long story so stay with me, its going to be a great one hopefully. **

**Anyway, this story kind of goes into the Warlords of Draenor storyline, where Garrosh breaks out of the Pandaren prison and goes back in time to Draenor before the orcs ever drank the blood of the demon lord Mannoroth, but in this case Garrosh's prison is the runeblade Frostmourne.**

**Lets hope you all enjoy this, please leave your reviews!**

* * *

Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken sat upon her dark throne in the royal quarters with her year old daughter, Caylen in her lap, the child had big, bright blue eyes just like her mother had when she was alive and her father's midnight black hair.

It had been 18 months since the deaths of Garrosh Hellscream and Elarkus the Lich King at the Siege of Ogrimmar, things were settling into a calm peace between the Horde and Alliance and it seemed like nothing would change it.

Sylvanas looked down at her daughter when the youngster started toying with her mother's blonde hair, a smile crossed over Sylvanas' face as she sensed the youngsters impatience and she said, "They will be here soon young one, you must be patient."

Caylen made a noise that could only be compared to a sigh, Sylvanas smirked then began to tickle her daughter, the guards in the room all smiled and laughed at the sight of their queen playing with her daughter.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and in came Jaina, Caylen smiled widely, reached her arms out towards the Archmage and laughed childishly.

Sylvanas got to her feet with Caylen in her arms, Jaina approached and took Caylen from Sylvanas,the Banshee Queen smiled at the two, Jaina was the only other person besides Alleria, Vereesa and Sylvanas herself who Caylen had formed a powerful bond with, the Archmage of the Kirin Tor and the daughter of the Banshee Queen were as thick as thieves.

Caylen kissed Jaina's cheek, the mage laughed and planted a kiss on the young elf's cheek in return, Jaina handed Caylen back to her mother few moments later and watched Sylvanas and Caylen interact.

Sylvanas kissed Caylen's forehead and Caylen kissed her cheek, Jaina smiled at the affection that the Banshee Queen was showing her daughter before she said,"You're simply adorable when you are with her, do you know that Sylvanas?"

The Banshee Queen smirked before moving closer to Jaina with Caylen in her arms and she said, "Don't worry I haven't forgotten you my dear."

The Archmage blushed lightly before Sylvanas kissed her softly, she pulled back from the kiss a few moments later and at that moment Alleria and Vereesa walked through the doors to the throne room.

"Ah sister's you're here, someones been expecting you and is awfully excited to see her aunts. Caylen, you have visitors." Sylvanas greeted.

Alleria and Vereesa smiled as young Caylen started to laugh happily as Jaina moved aside to allow her to see her aunts, Vereesa approached and Caylen reached out towards her; wrapping her arms around Vereesa's neck.

She planted a kiss on Vereesa's cheek, the Ranger-General of the Silver Covenant smiled and said, "You look like your mother, you've got her eyes and her face which more than likely means that you'll have your father's personality.

Alleria looked at Sylvanas as Vereesa spoke those final words and saw a hint of sadness flood through her eyes before disappearing again, Caylen smiled then leaned over towards Alleria and kissed her on the cheek as well before Vereesa withdrew a tiny bracelet and slipped it over Caylen's hand then passed her back to Sylvanas.

Caylen smiled at the bracelet before she yawned and rested her head against her mother's shoulder, Sylvanas smiled and said, "I have to go put young Caylen to bed, I'll be back in a moment."

The Banshee Queen carried Caylen down to her chambers, she pushed open the doors and stepped into the large room then over to the small bed where Caylen slept that sat next to her larger one.

Sylvanas gently laid her down onto the bed then pulled the blankets up over the youngster, she placed a kiss on her forehead then Caylen asked, "Sing?"

A smile crossed over Sylvanas' face, she knelt down beside Caylen's bed and began to softly sing to her daughter, "_Anar'alah, Anar'alah...belore. Sin'dorei, Shindu fallah na, Sin'dorei...Anar'alah...Shindu Sin'dorei, Shindu fallah na, Sin'dorei...Anar'alah belore...Shindu Sin'dorei, Shindu...fallah na, Sin'dorei, Anar'alah belore...Belore."_

Caylen fell under the spell of the enchantingly beautiful voice of her mother the Banshee Queen as she sang the Lament of the Highborne, her eyes fell shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Sylvanas kissed her daughter's forehead lightly once more before whispering, "Sleep well my little one."

She unclipped the shard of Frostmourne from around her own neck and hung it from the wall next to Caylen's bed, it began to glow blue and Sylvanas turned and left with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

An Orc rogue crept through the ruins of Lordaeron, his black leather armor helping him blend into the shadows, he approached the door that lead into the throne room of Lordaeron and watched for a few moments.

Two forsaken guards stood at the doorway, one said something to the other and disappeared into the throne room, the Orc stalked forward and at the right moment, he plunged his dagger into the skull of the Forsaken guard.

Blood slid down the undead's face, the orc pulled his dagger free and blended into the shadows once more, he looked over his shoulder to see his friend, the Orc warrior standing in the shadows with a linen wrapped object.

The rogue motioned for him to stay then he turned and crept into the throne room of Lordaeron and towards the casket that sat in the center of the room, he ran his hand across the lid when he stopped next to it and said, "This is where the Lich King lies with his mighty runeblade."

He pushed open the lid and there before him lay Elarkus the Lich King, the rogue carefully pushed the lid open a little more and saw the runeblade Frostmourne. The rogue reached in with a piece of linen cloth covering his hand and took hold of the metal hilt, he pulled the blade out of the casket and inspected Frostmourne.

"My leader will be free..." The orc muttered.

Suddenly a noise to his right made him turn and there stood the other guard staring right at him, the orc made for his dagger but before the rogue could kill him; the guard took off running down into the city.

The rogue growled in frustration and rushed out of the throne room back towards his friend, he tore the linen wrappings from the corpse to reveal the body of Garrosh Hellscream.

"What's wrong?" The warrior asked.

"We've been made, I have to resurrect the Warchief so he can go take the child before we have to go...it won't be long before the Banshee Queen is alerted."replied the rogue.

He touched the tip of Frostmourne to Garrosh's chest, the runeblade began to glow and a blue energy poured back into the Warchiefs body, it was silent for a few moments when suddenly his eyes opened and he blinked a few times before slowly sitting up.

The Rogue and Warrior knelt before him, Garrosh got to his feet and asked, "What? How am I alive?"

"We returned your soul to your body, the others are waiting for us over at the old scarlet crusade fortress that sits along the coastline to the west of the mills...but you need to get into the city and kidnap a child." The rogue explained.

"Why would I have any use for a child?"

The rogue and the warrior got to their feet, the rogue smirked and stated, "That child, her name is Caylen and she is the daughter of two of your most hated enemies."

"Who?" Garrosh questioned now obviously intrigued.

"Well Caylen is the daughter of Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken and Elarkus the Lich King, the saviors of Azeroth."

"Haha, Show me where the little bitch rests her head, I'm taking her and turning her against her mother, she will be my greatest weapon." Garrosh said.

A Forsaken mage stepped from the shadows and stated, "I can teleport you directly to her room...I may be Forsaken but I lost my respect for the Banshee Queen when she allowed that Worgen to lead her army."

Garrosh smiled evilly and replied, "Good, do so now, we must not waste any time."

The mage bowed in respect to the Warchief before muttering a few incantations to himself, a portal opened before the mage who stood back and said, "There you go my Warchief, this will take you directly to the Banshee Queen's chambers...her daughter sleeps in bed off to the right of her own and be quick."

Garrosh stepped through the portal and appeared in the Banshee Queen's chambers, the only thing fending the darkness off in the room was a blue glow coming from the wall, the Warchief approached it and looked down at the small bed to see the small high elf with black hair fast asleep with a smile on her face, a evil smirk grew on his face and he said, "You're all mine."

* * *

**At that moment...**

Sylvanas was talking to Alleria, Vereesa and Jaina in the throne room when a Forsaken guard burst in, he bowed before Sylvanas and stated, "My lady, something terrible has happened, I came to you as fast as I could..."

"What is it?" Sylvanas asked concern filling her voice.

"Frostmourne's been taken, by an orc rogue...I fear for the safety of your daughter if he intends on coming for her."

Sylvanas' eyes went wide with shock, she spun on her heel and yelled as she rushed towards her chambers, "GUARDS! Check Elarkus' casket, the rest of you come with me NOW!"

The Banshee Queen stormed down the hall to her chambers with her sisters and Jaina in pursuit along with several guards, she pushed open the doors that lead into her room violently only to see a undead mage fall through a portal that then disappeared, she rushed over to Caylen's bed only to find that Caylen was gone, she turned and charged at the mage.

"Where is she!?" Sylvanas sneered angrily at the mage, her voice making all of her guards cower in fear

"Who?" The mage questioned.

"WHERE IS CAYLEN YOU BASTARD!?" Sylvanas railed at the mage, pinning him to wall on the other side of the room with her brute strength.

"Garrosh has her! He's taking her with him to the old scarlet crusader fortress north of the Carlston estate that's all I now, I swear it...please don't kill me!" The mage stammered out.

Sylvanas withdrew her dagger made from Frostmourne and plunged it into his skull, she ripped it free as his body collapsed to the floor and she ordered coldly, "I WANT ALL OF MY SOLDIERS TO THE CARLSTON ESTATE NOW!"

The guards rushed from the room, Sylvanas turned and looked at the small bed where her daughter once lay, tears came to her eyes all too quickly and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing out, "Caylen, I'm sorry...so so sorry."

* * *

Garrosh mounted his battle wolf with the child in his arms, the Rogue and Warrior lay dead on the ground in pools of blood behind him and Frostmourne rested in a leather sheath at his side and a bloody, evil grin crossed over Garrosh's face.

He sped from the ruins of Lordaeron and towards the Carlston estate, his wolf sped through the trees seemingly like it was on a war path, Garrosh looked down at Caylen and found himself smiling wickedly, the young high elf had an unholy energy flowing through her veins; she would be a powerful weapon indeed.

A undead guard came into sight, Garrosh withdrew Frostmourne and twirled the blade in his hand, the guard turned but Garrosh silenced him by slicing his head clean off of his shoulders; his speed and strength causing the blade to easily slice through the forsaken's neck with the pleasant sound of flesh and bones breaking.

The guard collapsed to the ground with a black blood pouring out of his neck, Garrosh roared and sheathed Frostmourne before ordering his wolf to hurry up, after another few minutes they arrived at the old scarlet crusade fortress, General Nazgrim stood outside the gates and greeted when Garrosh stopped before him, "Hello Garrosh, we were able to recruit the Scarlet Crusade and the humans that still ally themselves with Varian to aid us, they will be accompanying us on our journey."

"Where are we going?" Garrosh replied as he dismounted with Caylen in his arms, the elf sighing in her sleep.

Nazgrim smirked as he and Garrosh began walking through the camp, humans from both Stormwind and the Scarlet Crusade knelt as he passed then Nazgrim answered, "Warchief, we are recieving help from a mysterious ally who is creating us a portal. This portal takes us back into the past to Draenor before the orc clans drank the blood of the demon lord Mannoroth."

Garrosh let loose a evil laugh and stated, "Excellent, we will unite the orcish clans into one massive army and we will come forth and destroy this Azeroth, this little child will help us."

"Who is that?" Nazgrim asked.

"_THIS." _He started raising the child into the air and making his voice louder, "Is Caylen Windrunner, she is the daughter of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner and Elarkus the Lich King. I plan on turning her against her mother and having her help us."

"That is an excellent plan Warchief, we must hurry though." Nazgrim said as he pushed Garrosh towards the cliffs where a dark robed figure could be seen.

Garrosh and Nazgrim came around the side of the tower to see a portal and watched as the last of the humans disappeared through the portal that sat beside the dark figure, Nazgrim looked to Garrosh and stated, "You must go through before Sylvanas discovers that the child is missing."

"Too late bastards." A voice spoke from behind them.

Garrosh and Nazgrim turned, there before them stood the Banshee Queen, dark energy poisoned the air around her as she stood there with her bow raised and rage burning in her eyes, behind her stood her entire army along with Alleria and Vereesa.

The Warchief laughed and stated, "Sylvanas what a pleasant surprise, It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Shut the fuck up Garrosh and give me back my daughter before I kill you again." Sylvanas sneered in response.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, she will be my little plaything...she will hate you by the time I'm done with her." Garrosh retorted.

"Why you sick fuck, if you touch my daughter like that in any manner, I will personally come find you and castrate you myself then I will peel every inch of skin from your wretched body and watch you bleed out." Sylvanas snapped back, her anger rising higher and higher.

With that she charged at him but just as she was about to reach him, Nazgrim stepped in the way and slammed his mace into her face, she stumbled back with blood pouring from her nose, she growled and started for Garrosh again when she was suddenly swarmed by Kor'kron soldiers, the brutes surrounded the Banshee Queen and one slammed his armored fist into her face.

Another slammed his foot into her gut bringing her to her knees, she cried out in agony as another bent her arm behind her back and kept pulling it, Vereesa and the Forsaken army started to attack but none of them could get through to the Banshee Queen as Garrosh's elite Kor'kron soldiers beat on the Banshee Queen with no signs of letting up.

Sylvanas felt one grab the back of her head and slam it into the ground over and over, the others waited until he was done before beginning to kick her over and over violently, her own blood was soaking the ground beneath them as the Kor'kron kept up their brutal assault against her, she felt the crack of her bones and the sharp pain it made shoot through her.

She tried to hold back her cries and screams but failed and after a few minutes her cries and screams finally woke up Caylen, the young high elf watched in horror as her mother was violently beat down by massive orcs warriors, she started crying and Garrosh growled angrily at her which only made her crying escalate into screams of sadness.

Sylvanas heard Caylen's cries when the Kor'kron finally stopped attacking and yelled, "Caylen! Caylen, it's okay...I'm here."

A scream suddenly came from Caylen, Sylvanas looked up at Garrosh and saw him dragging a dagger down the child's arm, she growled and yelled as she watched Caylen's blood pour onto the ground, Sylvanas struggled to her feet but what she did stumbled towards him and yelled, "YOU BASTARD, LET HER GO!"

She lunged for him but he smirked and slammed his fist into the side of her face, the Banshee Queen reeled back from the blow and collapsed, she looked up at Garrosh as he came to loom over her and said, "I will have my...revenge...you bastard, I will find you...and I will kill you."

"Good luck with that bitch, say goodbye to your precious Caylen...you'll never see her yet again." Garrosh sneered in response.

"Mommy!" Caylen cried out, fear filling her voice and it brought tears to Sylvanas' eyes, the Banshee Queen slowly reached her hand up towards her daughter's outstretched hand as Garrosh turned towards the portal, the ends of their fingers touched momentarily before Garrosh walked forward and disappeared through the portal with Caylen.

"CAYLEN!" Sylvanas screamed weakly, she laid her head down onto the ground and she began to sob as Garrosh disappeared through the portal that faded away once he entered, she heard Nazgrim growl and looked to see Vereesa pinning him to the ground by his throat.

"Looks like someone got left behind, Mortuus take him back to the Undercity with the army and prep him for interrogation, 6 guards are to watch him at all times and one is to hurt or interrogate him until Sylvanas heals because she gets to do the honors." Vereesa ordered as Sylvanas watched her hand Nazgrim over to six burly undead guards.

"Yes Lady Windrunner, it shall be done." Mortuus replied.

Vereesa watched them leave then rushed over to Sylvanas, she dropped to her knees next to Sylvanas and asked, "Can you get up?"

Sylvanas nodded, she slowly sat up but there was a crack and she fell back to the ground and cried out, Vereesa took a deep breath before sliding her hands underneath her older sister's body and lifting Sylvanas up into her arms, she got to her feet and said after letting another breath loose, "I've got you, just close your eyes and let it all go...you need to get better before we can go find Caylen."

The Banshee Queen felt her sister's muscles straining from effort but still she pressed on, Sylvanas sighed and closed her eyes before resting her head against Vereesa's upper arm as the world passed by.

**_The End ~ RECsi88_**

* * *

**Wow that was intense, I hope you guys enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next update!**

**Again please leave your reviews and share your thoughts, opinions and ideas because I would love to hear them :)**


	2. Draenor

**Alright guys, here is chapter 2, I got hard to work on this as soon as I could so I hope you all enjoy this one and let me know what you think and what you would like to see in future chapters!**

**Thank you all so much and enjoy!**

* * *

Garrosh walked down the path towards the Warsong encampment, his Kor'kron elite marching behind him and the humans from Stormwind and the Scarlet Crusade walking ahead of him, completely unaware about what he was going to do when they got to the encampment.

His general spoke up, "Hellscream, another wave of war machines, weapons, armor and other items is arriving in about 2 hours' time…"

Garrosh nodded in acknowledgement and gazed out over the land, there were towering mountains, lakes and valleys all around and a gentle breeze blew. He looked down at Caylen to see that she had passed out, probably from going through the portal, she lay limp and motionless in his arms, he looked down at her and a smirk crossed over his face, she would be a fine weapon indeed along with Frostmourne, the blade that was still hanging from his side.

Garrosh heard a voice in the distance and there marching towards them was his father, the mighty Grommash Hellscream, he pushed through the humans and approached Garrosh and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Garrosh Hellscream, your son…I came through a portal from the future to unite the clans together and prevent something terrible from happening."

Grom didn't look convinced so Garrosh withdrew his axe and said, "It is your axe father, I was given it when I joined the Horde."

The Orc's eyes traveled up and down the axe for a moment before he looked up at Garrosh and replied, "It's good to have you son, come tell me everything but first what am I to do with these creatures?"

"Oh them…you can kill them all, skin them, torture them, do whatever you want…they are useless insects." Garrosh answered evilly.

Grom smirked then yelled in Orcish, "_Lok-Narash!"_

The Warsong warriors grabbed their axes, swords and maces before turning to their leader, Grom turned to face them then walked towards one of the Scarlet Crusader's.

He could smell the fear coming off of the human, a massive grin crossed over his face and he ordered, "_Lok'tar ogar!"_

His warriors charged forward with a massive roar that echoed through the sky, they mercilessly cut down the humans, the cries and screams of fear was all that could be heard as blood flew everywhere.

The screams woke up Caylen; she looked at the bloodshed before her and froze, blood and guts covered the ground coating the torn apart and dismembered bodies of the humans.

Grom saw the elf looking at the bloody scene, he patted the child's head and stated, "Don't worry child, I don't think my son intends on hurting you like he did these humans…come Garrosh we have much to discuss and bring the child."

Garrosh turned to his Kor'kron and ordered, "Men see if you can be of any assistance to these orcs, we must prepare."

He turned and followed his father towards the Warsong fortress, the guards protecting the doors bowed as the two approached and pushed open the doors.

Both orcs walked in then the doors were closed behind them, Grom pulled a third chair up to the stone table that sat off to the left and said, "Sit my son, the child sits with us in this seat here."

Garrosh sat Caylen down in the stone chair that was made in such a way that she could sit level with the table; Grom pushed the chair over next to his own as Garrosh sat in the chair across the table.

Grom walked over to another table and was doing something when he asked, "So why have you come from the future Son? Was it not good enough?"

"I came because I want the help of you and the other warlords, the Lich King; a Worgen by the name of Elarkus started a revolution against me, the entire world appeared at the walls of my city and attacked. I struck down Elarkus in combat by piercing this axe through his gut, but I hadn't accounted for how strong she would be…"

"Before you continue, I have two questions for you my son…" Grom stated bringing over three tankards; he sat one down in front of Garrosh then one in front of Caylen before sitting in his chair and taking a drink of his own.

"What would those be?" Garrosh asked before taking a drink, Caylen just stared at the two; completely unsure about what to do.

Grom leaned forward on his forearms whole holding his tankard and he looked down at the small elf before turning back to Garrosh and questioning, "What's a Lich King?"

"The Lich King is a person who has complete and total control over the undead; he is one of my arch enemies." Garrosh explained.

Grom nodded then looked at Caylen again, he picked up her cup and stated, "Here child, drink this…don't worry it's just sweetened goats milk, it won't hurt you."

Caylen slowly drank the warm liquid, it calmed her down and by the time she had finished she had drank almost half of the tankard and Grom offered a warm smile to her before sitting the tankard back on the table and asking, "Alright then, who hadn't you accounted to be so strong?"

Garrosh growled and replied, "A filthy whore named Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, she was Elarkus' lover, she was able to wield his weapon, a powerful runeblade named Frostmourne that has the ability to devour souls but it is also able to scar the soul of the one who wields it…for some reason she was able to control the blade fully... Anyway, She used the weapon on me and my soul became trapped within…the only reason I sit here before you is because my soul was returned to my body."

Grom nodded then asked, "So you seek revenge against the world of the future? I wish I could help you son but even with the combined forces of all of the clans, we could not defeat them, our technology is certainly not as advanced as theirs."

"That's why I had my soldiers bring whatever metals, gems, weapons and other items from our era meant for waging war, my general said that there is another wave of us coming within 2 hours' time…they will have everything we need." Garrosh explained.

Grom laughed and asked, "Who is this child and why do _you _have her?"

Garrosh looked at Caylen before looking up at his father and answering, "This child is the daughter of Sylvanas and Elarkus; I kidnapped her so that I may turn her against Sylvanas and use her as a weapon."

Grom finished the rest of his drink before lifting Caylen up into his lap, he sensed a very powerful energy flowing through her and he closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember what Ner'zhul taught him about identifying energies.

He gently rested his forehead against Caylen's then placed two fingers against the bounding pulse in her throat, it took a moment but then the realization struck him like a ton of bricks.

Grom said as he sat back in his seat with the child still in his lap, "You're a fool Garrosh, this child could kill us all when she gets older…she has the blood of warrior gods in her and a very dark and powerful energy flows through her as well. She would indeed be a powerful weapon but she still loves her mother."

"Then let's make sure she doesn't love her mother, let's make her hate her mother so much that if they ever saw each other again that Caylen would kill her." Garrosh replied.

Grom nodded, his eyes locked onto Caylen's bright blue gaze before he stated, "Indeed, I will have her put into her own chambers under the care of one of the females of our clan then when she comes of age, you are to be the one to guide her…teach her to be a True Warrior and how to use her powers. When the time is right and you have taught her all you can, she will face me in combat and if she wins the she will become the leader of her own division of Orc's, these orcs will be the best out of all of the clan's forces and when the time comes to attack your world then she will lead them into battle."

"Yes father but what if she loses the fight with you?" Garrosh inquired.

"Then we take her with us to your world and slit her throat in front of her mother. Also if she resists against your training when the time comes, bring her to me."

Garrosh bowed before getting up and leaving, Grom let out a whistle and in came one of the guards, Grom handed the elf to the other orc before ordering, "Take this child to the best suited mother figure in this tribe, she needs to be raised until she is of age."

The guard bowed and rushed out with Caylen; Grom sat back in his chair and said to himself, "What the hell am I getting myself into?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Vereesa and Alleria burst into the Undercity Throne room, Jaina spun around to see the broken, bloodied Banshee Queen in the trembling arms of her youngest sister.

"What the hell happened? Where's Caylen?" Jaina asked as she rushed down towards them.

Alleria stepped in Jaina's path and said, "Garrosh is indeed alive, his Kor'kron attacked Sylvanas and he took Caylen through a portal, we don't have any idea where they could be but we do have General Nazgrim in custody."

"Is Sylvanas alright?"

Vereesa suddenly yelled, "Sylvanas! What the bloody hell?"

"Vereesa, get the hell away from me…I'm fine, Guards! Bring me General Nazgrim immediately, we must prepare for his interrogation." Sylvanas replied.

They turned to see Sylvanas walk up the steps onto the platform, Vereesa said as she approached the other two, "I gave her some water and she healed herself, she's fine physically but mentally she's a wreck."

The doors suddenly opened and in came 6 guards all dragging General Nazgrim, Sylvanas snapped her finger and ordered to Mortuus, "Grab the table and my tools, I have work to do."

Mortuus clasped his hands together then bowed and scurried off before returning with a large leather pack, his assistants drug the table up to the center of the platform and fastened it to the floor while another brought over a small steel cart.

She took the leather pack from Mortuus and ordered in her cold, iron tone, "I want you 6 to chain him to the table tightly then go stand guard by the door, everyone else get out now!"

The 6 guards drug Nazgrim up the steps, the rest of the guards poured out of the room and Jaina said, "We should probably go, we don't want to watch what she's going to do to him."

Alleria and Vereesa nodded before following the other guards out while Sylvanas hurriedly undid the leather string binding her pack together before opening it and inspecting her tools.

Mortuus approached and asked as the guards finished chaining Nazgrim to the table, "Is there anything else that my lady requires? A fire wand? A vial of Acid?"

"Actually both of those sound delightful Mortuus, you're such a loyal executioner." Sylvanas replied with an oddly sweet tone to her voice.

"My lady? Are you alright?"

"Mortuus, I am just so, so…fucking delightful, I'm only being like this because I'm going to make this bastard feel so much pain." Sylvanas replied, her sweet voice turning back into her hard iron tone.

Mortuus chuckled at his queen before pulling the fire wand and vials of acid out of his bag and sitting them on the table beside the rest of the tools in her leather pack; he bowed then left the room quickly.

Sylvanas withdrew a small dagger and sat it off to the side before popping open a small jar filled with a purple liquid, she smirked before sticking the blade of the dagger into it and asked coldly, "So Nazgrim, where is Garrosh taking my daughter?"

"I'll never tell you bitch, I'd die for my Warchief!" Nazgrim shouted back defiantly.

A dark hallow laughter escaped from Sylvanas, she turned to face Nazgrim and said as she twirled the dagger in her hand, "You fool, your Warchief abandoned you, he obviously didn't need you and I bet you any amount of gold that where he went, that he let those humans he was with be killed."

"No Garrosh would never ever do that! He is an honorable warrior!"

Sylvanas trailed the poisoned dagger up along Nazgrim's arm, he snarled at her and she stated, "You obviously were never made aware that the Rogue and Warrior you sent to retrieve Frostmourne were killed at the hands of _your_ Warchief…he slaughters everyone that stands in his way just like he did those two, that's why they weren't with him when he came to the fortress."

"NO!" Nazgrim shouted at her.

She growled angrily at his defiance then pierced the dagger into his shoulder, he laughed then suddenly his breathing started to become rapid, and he looked at her with panic in his eyes and asked, "What did you do?"

Sylvanas smirked and explained, "That Nazgrim was a poisoned dagger."

"What was it poisoned with?" Nazgrim struggled to get out.

"Oh that? A deadly chemical called Cyanide that's been liquefied by my Apothecaries, it's going to prevent every cell in your body from using Oxygen, you'll begin to feel dizzy, nausea will sink in next then the rapid heart rate and then you'll begin to feel weak and restless. That's just where the fun's starting too, you'll begin to have seizures, your lungs will ache possibly causing you to lose consciousness, if you don't then you'll feel as every organ in your body shuts down just like that, your heart rate will slow down and then your _entire_ respiratory system with shut down and you'll die. All of that with take place within the next hour or so." Sylvanas replied slowly and tortuously .

Nazgrim suddenly started to cry; Sylvanas tilted her head to the side in confusion and asked, "That's all it took? All I had to do was tell you what was going to happen to you now in order to make you cry like a little bitch?"

Sylvanas sighed disappointedly then threw the dagger to the ground before reaching back and picking up the vial of acid, she dug the metal claw of her gauntlet into the cork lid then popped it out; Nazgrim started to struggle in his chains but it was to avail.

She slowly tilted the vial over his body and it poured out onto his chest, he screamed in agony but did not speak, she frowned then stopped pouring the acid and grabbed an eye speculum.

The Banshee Queen tried to put it into place around Nazgrim's eye but he was struggling too much and she motioned for a guard to come over. The guard grabbed Nazgrim's head and held it still, the orc was whimpering like a scared child as Sylvanas placed the speculum over his eye to hold it open.

"This is your last chance Nazgrim, tell me where Garrosh took my daughter or I will pour this acid into your eye and continue with the other."

"N…Never, you f-fil…filthy whore." Nazgrim said defiantly before spitting on her face.

Sylvanas closed her eyes and wiped the spit from her face, a smirk appeared on her face before she opened her eyes and stated, "Your choice Nazgrim…I have offered you a chance but it's too late now."

She tilted the vial and the acid slowly poured down towards the edge of the vial, a drop caught the edge and hung from it and was teetering on the edge, getting closer and closer to dropping on his face.

Outside the doors, Jaina, Vereesa and Alleria were listening; Jaina looked at Vereesa and stated, "I wonder what she has in store for him next…"

Suddenly a blood curdling scream shout through the air, the three quickly burst into the throne room to see Sylvanas slowly pouring a green liquid into Nazgrim's eye while the orc struggled and screamed..

Jaina covered her mouth and turned away, the screams and the thought of what Sylvanas was doing making her sick to her stomach, Vereesa and Alleria watched in horror but soon turned away as well.

Sylvanas growled when that didn't work on Nazgrim, she pinched the bridge of her nose in the hopes that she could calm her nerves but they snapped and when they did then so did she.

The Banshee Queen ripped the speculum out of his eye and yelled as she grabbed Nazgrim's throat, "WHERE IS CAYLEN!?"

Nazgrim sobbed violently which made Jaina, Vereesa and Alleria all turn around to watch what was happening. he caught his breath enough to manage to say, "You'll never…find her…she will become…Garrosh's whore…"

Sylvanas screamed in rage before grabbing the dagger and stabbing it into the eye where she had poured the acid, Nazgrim screamed in agony and finally begged, "ENOUGH! I'll tell you, just stop Please!"

"Where did Garrosh take my daughter and if you lie then I will make sure that you suffer even more you orcish bastard." Sylvanas spat.

"He…he took her to Draenor…a portal was created to the past and it leads to Draenor before the Orc clans drink the blood of the Demon Lord Manoroth."

"Why then? What's the purpose of going to Draenor? And what does he intend to do with Caylen?" Sylvanas sneered.

"Garrosh plans on uniting all of the orc clans, he is providing them with the technology of today and then when the time is right they will strike…and as for Caylen, he plans on turning her against you…she will be the one to kill you when the time comes." Nazgrim explained.

Sylvanas closed her eyes in agony at the thought before asking one final question, "How do we get there?"

"Only a member of the Bronze Dragonflight can get you to Draenor…" Nazgrim stammered out.

Sylvanas nodded before withdrawing her own dagger, the blade gleamed in the light coming from above before she pierced it through his heart, his body shook and blood sputtered out of his mouth then he went limp.

She released his throat then backed away from him and ordered, "Guard's clean this mess up and get his filthy corpse out of my sight."

The guards poured back into the room and began cleaning up the mess; one knelt before her and asked, "My lady, may I clean your dagger for you?"

She placed the hilt in the guard's outstretched hand, he quickly got to his feet before pulling out a piece of runecloth and gently sliding the cloth along the sharp blade, he handed it back when all the blood was cleaned off.

"You're dismissed." Sylvanas said as she slid the dagger back into its sheath on her lower back.

He bowed and scurried off, Sylvanas turned towards her throne and pinched the bridge of her nose, stress bubbling to the surface until she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"It's okay Sylvanas; we'll find her…Garrosh will pay for this." Jaina whispered soothingly into Sylvanas' long ears.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jaina, I was just so enraged…" Sylvanas muttered.

Jaina turned the Banshee Queen around and cupped her face before saying, "Don't blame yourself, you did what you had too. Now we need to figure out how to deal with this entire situation okay?"

Sylvanas nodded and said, "I need a few days to sort out what I'm going to do, but I know the first order of business while I figure out what to do will be to alert each of the other leader's as to what has happened."

"Then that's where we'll start, we take this one day at a time Sylvanas, one day at a time." Jaina replied before kissing Sylvanas' forehead.

**_The End ~ RECsi88_**


	3. The First Week

_**Hey guys, its been a while since I posted but don't worry I will be posting regularly at this point, now this chapter is shorter then the rest will be because I didn't want to put another section into this story because it would've turned out to be like 6,000 words and ain't nobody got time for that and I also wanted more chapters so here it is!**_

_**Please Review and I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

The Warsong encampment was filled with the noises of hard work, it had been a week since Garrosh and his followers arrived and now they were preparing for war.

An Orc female watched from the doorway of her tent as Warsong blacksmiths tried to recreate the siege machines brought by Garrosh, the sound of hammers clashing against metal rang through the air and mixed with the orcs talking to each other.

She shook her head at all of the chaos before retreating back inside her tent; she looked at the small elf sitting on her floor quietly.

The young elf looked up at her and Lorka felt her heart ache at the pitiful sight, the child was bruised and bleeding; her injuries caused by Garrosh who had come into the tent and told her to leave while he stayed with the child.

Lorka remembered how she had left the tent but had stayed just outside and she had heard the muffled cries of the young girl, the poor thing was only a year old and already Garrosh thought he could violate her.

Just the thought made Lorka want to kill the son of Hellscream but she had far too much respect for Grom to do that so she had to find a way to deal with the fact that Garrosh would continue hurting and doing disgusting things to this child.

Just then a familiar voice came from outside the tent, interrupting her thoughts, "Lorka, its Grom…I have come to see the child."

"Come in Grommash." Lorka stated as she sat down.

Grom pushed open the flaps of the tent and walked in, he looked down at Caylen then knelt before her, she looked up and her eyes filled with joy when she saw him and he watched in shock as she got to her feet and hugged him.

"Lorka, why is she able to walk? She's only a year old and why in the hell is she injured?" Grom asked as he held the child closer to himself.

"I was reading one of the books that Garrosh's men brought the other day about magic and energies and it turns out that she's a lot stronger then we think she is." Lorka explained.

"What do you mean? How much stronger are we talking about here?" Grom questioned, shock filling his voice.

"Her parents are both incredibly strong, powerful warriors and are practically gods, she's got the full extent of both of their powers flowing through her veins and it's making her age faster. She'll be able to bend the very world around her to her will when she can fully control her powers but that won't be until she is older and her powers have grown even stronger."

"How fast is this aging process? Will she come of age sooner?" Grom asked as he let Caylen go and slowly got to his feet.

"Well right now she's walking around like a 2 or 3 year old, so by the way things are going with her powers, she'll be 16 in about 2 and a half years maybe 3 years give or take a year." Lorka replied.

"This means we have an even shorter schedule but at least she will be ready for when the time comes, now about her injuries?" Grom stated as he scratched his chin.

Lorka looked down at Caylen who had a hopeful gleam in her bright blue eyes, the orc woman looked back up at Grom and lied, "She was running around the other day and tripped, scraped herself up a bit but she'll survive."

Grom nodded, seeming to take the bait, he turned around and started to leave when he stopped and said, "Keep her safe Lorka, I'm counting on you."

With that he left, Caylen looked up at the orc woman who looked back down at her and stated, "It's time for bed child you need to get sleep."

Caylen nodded then got to her feet and walked over to the small bed in the corner, she climbed in and covered herself in the furs before drifting off almost instantly.

Sylvanas lay curled up in her bed clutching her pillow, it had been a week since Caylen had been kidnapped and she still hadn't gotten up to do much of anything, the grief was just too much for her.

She closed her eyes in agony as she remembered the fear on Caylen's face as Garrosh had taken her through the portal, the sound of her voice as she screamed for Sylvanas to save her.

"I'm so sorry Caylen, I'm so sorry…I failed you." Sylvanas sobbed out, clutching her pillow tighter.

Sylvanas sat up when she heard the guards outside her door say, "Lady Proudmoore you can't go in, she's refusing any company and has been for the past week."

"Has she now? Well she's got 5 seconds to let me in before I break down the damn door and I know she can hear me." Jaina replied.

Sylvanas shook her head and laid back down, not wanting any company; suddenly about 5 seconds later a loud crash echoed through her room and Sylvanas shot up with her bow raised to see the door in ruins.

Jaina stepped through the rubble and stated as she saw Sylvanas, "Calm down, I'll have your guards fix it…you said you were going to get help from the other leaders…why haven't you yet?"

Sylvanas didn't respond, well rather she chose not to; knowing that all of her responses sounded childish, Jaina approached and knelt in front of her before she said, "I know you're upset Sylvanas and I know you feel absolutely terrible for what happened to Caylen but just lying here crying about it will not change the fact that Caylen's gone…if you really wanted her back, you would get up and go get help from the others. I will have messengers sent out to all the other leaders to go to Stormwind then we go there ourselves and we explain everything that's happened and ask them for their help and maybe they will after all Elarkus did for them."

Sylvanas looked up at Jaina and asked, "What if Garrosh has turned her against me? What if I lose my daughter to that monster? What if I have to kill her? It's not as simple to deal with this as you seem to think Proudmoore."

Jaina's face went completely blank, it was silent between the two for a moment when suddenly Jaina cupped Sylvanas' face and replied, "You can't think about that right now, all you can do is hope that she's just like her mother and is too strong to break."

Sylvanas nodded and accepted Jaina's hand when the mage got to her feet, Jaina pulled the Banshee Queen up from the bed and stated, "You know what…I personally will go to each leader to ask them to come to Stormwind, it will be a lot faster than having messengers do it."

The Banshee Queen smiled softly and said, "I will gather my army and have them ready, we will sail to Stormwind and I will go speak with Anduin about this."

Jaina nodded then Sylvanas added, "Also see if you can gather any adventurers on your way through, we'll need all the help we can get…oh and one more thing."

Sylvanas pulled Jaina close and pressed her lips to the mages, Jaina sunk into her embrace and returned the gesture, Sylvanas pulled back moments later and said, "Be safe Proudmoore, I mean it and…I love you."

"I love you too Sylvanas and don't piss off Catherra while you're in Stormwind. I'll see you in a few days." Jaina replied as she moved away from the Banshee Queen towards the portal behind her.

Moments later she disappeared through the portal, Sylvanas sighed and ordered to her guards, "Men prepare every soldier we have and get the entire fleet ready, we must sail to Stormwind to speak with Anduin."

"Yes my lady it shall be done within the hour, is there anything else you require?" The guard asked as the other ran off.

"No thank you, now go grab your brothers and sisters in arms and get them to the ships. I will be there shortly." Sylvanas replied as she grabbed her bag.

He bowed and scurried off, Sylvanas sighed before taking the shard of Frostmourne off of the wall above Caylen's empty bed before latching it around her neck.

"_Hey, are you alright Sylvanas?" _Elarkus asked, she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I just miss Caylen, I'm so worried about what Garrosh might be doing to her…she must be so scared."

"_She'll make it through this, she's a trooper just like her mother…I hope all goes well and I'm sorry I could not be there to kick Garrosh's ass myself." _Elarkus replied.

"You can't help it Elarkus, now I have to go to Stormwind to speak to Anduin…Jaina's going around to each of the other leaders to get their help and they're all coming to Stormwind." Sylvanas stated as she sat her bag down on her bed and began to pack it.

"_Alright, take care of yourself my love…I will always love you with every ounce of my soul. Find our daughter and bring her home." _Elarkus said.

Sylvanas nodded before clipping her small bag to her waist, she tightened the straps of the sheaths that held her daggers before clipping her quiver onto her back and picking up her bow.

She walked over the broken doors before continuing down the halls past her throne and out into the Undercity, her Forsaken bowed their heads as she passed and she nodded to them.

The Banshee Queen walked into Mortuus' lab, the Forsaken was sitting at his desk scribbling some notes down when he looked up a few moments later and exclaimed when he saw Sylvanas, "My lady! I was not expecting you, what can I do for you?"

"I am taking the Forsaken army to Stormwind; I must speak to the King and see if he will help me get my daughter back, you are to be in charge until I return." Sylvanas explained as she sat down at his desk.

Mortuus clasped his hands together and stated, "I will take care of the Forsaken, also if I may make the observation my lady…you seem…almost frightened."

Sylvanas sighed and replied, "I'm frightened for my daughter, she must feel so alone right now…maybe if I had been a better mother and just stayed with her then maybe she would still be here."

"Your Majesty…all that would've accomplished is the death of both you and your daughter; Garrosh would've killed the both of you." Mortuus said.

Sylvanas nodded then Mortuus continued, "I'm sure that no matter what, you're daughter still loves you and always will…even if Garrosh manages to turn her against you, deep down in her mind, her love for you will never die and it makes me smile to know that you have found happiness my queen. You know…I had a daughter once, she was my world but Arthas struck me down in combat as I fought to defend her…I don't know where she is or if she's alive but I still love her."

"I never knew that Mortuus, I'm sorry you had to go through that…I guess I was always too busy waging war on everyone else to really stop and talk to my people." Sylvanas said softly sounding almost ashamed of the fact.

"We never blamed you; we knew how much you had been through…now you had better go my lady; your daughter needs you right now." Mortuus encouraged as he stood up.

"Thank you Mortuus…I won't forget this kindness you have showed me." Sylvanas said as she stood up and bowed her head.

"It was my pleasure your majesty, I wish you the best of luck…the Undercity will be safe, I promise you now." Mortuus assured before kissing her hand then saluting to her.

Sylvanas exited his lab and continued through the city when one Guard brought her warhorse up to her; she mounted and asked, "Where are the soldiers at this moment?"

"Heading towards the boats my lady, a few are here still because hundreds of Forsaken decided to join us on this expedition. The Dark Rangers are waiting for you at the tunnel leading out of the city through the sewers." The guard answered.

"Thank you; make sure the other guards know to protect this city with their lives in my absence…Mortuus is in charge until I get back." Sylvanas added.

The guard saluted and said, "Of course, good luck to you your majesty…I hope you bring young Caylen home."

Sylvanas smiled before turning towards the entrance of the sewers on her horse and began to make her way there. The horse rushed past guards who all saluted until she reached the entrance of the sewers.

There at the entrance, just like the guard had said, were her Dark Rangers, she slowly approached and they all turned to face her then knelt at her feet.

"At ease my Rangers, come we must get to the boats as soon as possible." Sylvanas stated as her horse snorted and shifted excitedly.

The Rangers all quickly mounted, Sylvanas rode past them up the tunnel then they followed close behind her and the sound of hooves thundering against the ground echoed for miles.

They sped through the forests of Tirisfal Glades, the wind blowing their dark cloaks in the wind as their horses raced faster and faster towards where the boats were.

The shore came into view in the distance, her entire fleet was out in the waters and she saw that only two boats remained to be loaded and one was her flag ship the Windrunner.

She and her rangers rode up; she dismounted then handed her horse off to one of her soldiers, Sylvanas walked across the plank up to her ship and ordered, "Rangers, climb aboard the ship then Captain I want us out in the water and everyone is to get into formation immediately."

"Yes your majesty, it will be done." The captain replied as she returned to her place at the wheel.

The Dark Rangers all climbed onto the other ship then the two pulled out of the cove, Sylvanas looked over her shoulder from the head of the ship and looked back at Tirisfal Glades.

She let out a sigh before turning to look out over the ocean, the sun was setting in the distance and the waves were low and gently blew across the top of the ocean.

"I'm coming for you Caylen; I will find you…wherever you are." Sylvanas silently promised as the Windrunner rode out into open seas.


	4. Meetings, Memories and Prophecies

_**So guys here is chapter 4, again its not very long and I apologize for that but I promise that the stories worth it, it really is...you just need to hang on because things are just getting intense now!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and please as always, leave your reviews because I like them!**_

* * *

Jaina appeared at the entrance to the keep in Silvermoon, the elven guards turned their heads to look at the Archmage before frowns crossed over their normally blank expressions but Jaina just ignored them and walked in.

Lor'themar Theron turned when he heard footsteps and said when he saw Jaina, "Come to kill more of my people have you Lady Proudmoore? Does your precious Sylvanas know about what you did?"

"I have come peacefully Lor'themar and no, she doesn't…nor will she ever. That's not why I've come here though, this matter is much more urgent." Jaina replied as Lor'themar turned away from her and started towards a table.

"What could be so urgent that the great Jaina Proudmoore has to come to lowly blood elves for assistance?" Lor'themar asked sarcastically as he poured himself a drink.

Jaina sighed and stated, "Look I know you're upset but it was a moment of rashness, I was enraged and devastated at the loss of my home so I snapped…I need you to move past that or else Sylvanas will soon be acting the same."

"Fine I can…for now and what do you mean by she will be acting the same soon?" Lor'themar asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's about her daughter Caylen, something terrible has happened." Jaina answered.

Lor'themar's glass fell from his hand to the floor; shattering on contact as he spun around and asked, "What about her?"

"She's been kidnapped…Garrosh has returned from the dead and he has both her and Frostmourne. He took them into the past to Draenor before the orcs drank the demon lord's blood and we need everyone's help in order to go get her back." Jaina explained, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

Lor'themar turned and slammed his fist into the table, rage bubbled up inside him and he asked, "What does he plan to do with her?"

"He's going to turn her against Sylvanas, I'm going to get the other leaders and we are all meeting in Stormwind to discuss how to deal with this new threat, we need your entire military force." Jaina answered as Lor'themar turned to face her again.

He was silent for a second then said, "I will help but I swear Jaina that if this is some trick of yours to try and hurt my people then I will slaughter you regardless of the fact that your lover is Sylvanas, am I clear?"

Jaina nodded in respect then stated, "Make your way to Stormwind as soon as you can, we must all be there in time."

Lor'themar nodded then Jaina disappeared through a portal, Halduron Brightwing walked in at that moment and asked, "What are your orders my lord?"

"Prepare the entire military force and get them onto the ships immediately, we are heading for Stormwind as soon as everyone is ready." Lor'themar ordered.

"Yes sir it will be done." Halduron replied before rushing off to go gather the soldiers.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Sylvanas stood at the head of the Windrunner, the ocean breeze blowing her cloak and hair around as they passed the forests of Silverpine, they had only been out for an hour and Sylvanas could estimate that it would only take the rest of today and a bit into tomorrow to complete the journey to Stormwind.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her anger and stress attempting to bubble out but she controlled her emotions when a voice came from behind her, "Your majesty, are you alright?"

The Banshee Queen turned to see one of her dark rangers standing there, she smiled at the ranger before replying, "I'm as alright as one can be in a situation like this…thank you for the concern though."

The Dark Ranger nodded before disappearing, Sylvanas turned back to look out over the ocean, she let herself wander into her thoughts and she closed her eyes.

_"I wonder how Caylen is, I hope to god Garrosh hasn't killed her yet…but he wouldn't, he wants to turn her against me. What am I going to do if I have to strike down my only daughter? No Jaina said not to think about that, she said just to hope that she's strong…but I can't just sit here and hope, I need to be able to see and know that she's still with me."_ Sylvanas thought to herself.

Sylvanas tried to push the thoughts of what Garrosh could be doing to her daughter away but they fought through a poisoned her mind, she clutched the sides of her head as she imaged her daughter going through what she had.

_Caylen, cold and shaking, blood pouring from wounds that covered her body, small whimpers and cries escaping her throat hoarsely, Garrosh standing over her with the runeblade Frostmourne ready to strike her down, a smug grin on his face and sweat covering his body._

"NOO!" Sylvanas screamed as she collapsed to the deck and curled up in the corner; her body quaking and trembling as her dark rangers and guards all rushed towards her.

Dark Ranger Anya approached cautiously and asked, "My lady what's wrong?"

Sylvanas refused to answer, well rather she couldn't; for she did not even hear what the ranger had said to her, she let loose another cry as the image in her head continued to play out a sick nightmare.

_Garrosh thrust Frostmourne into Caylen's gut but no scream came from the young elf, she instead like out a weak cry of pain then began to sob over and over, she suddenly reached her hand out towards her mother and sobbed out, "Mommy…help me."_

Sylvanas suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she clung to the figure and let all of her tears pour out as she felt herself being lifted up off of the deck of the Windrunner and carried down into hold.

She placed her hand on the figures chest and felt the cold metal breastplate along with the heart thundering in their chest, she raised her head to look up and saw a dark hood as the stranger brought her into her chambers.

They laid her onto the bed then stepped back, Sylvanas gasped as she saw the dark armor of the Lich King and a pair of blazing golden eyes that she would never and could never forget.

"Elarkus…you're really here aren't you?" she said softly as gazed upon the Lich King, the man that had thawed the ice around her heart.

A chuckle escaped him and he said, "I said I would be with you forever, I'm your protector now…I'm always there but sometimes I'm allowed to be in the physical world for a short while. You need sleep my love, you're stressing out too much and don't worry I shall return when you wake, we can talk then."

He approached the bed, Sylvanas reached up and pulled the helmet from his head then trailed her hands along his human face; a smile appeared on both of their faces just before their lips connected softly, Sylvanas gasped against his mouth at the feeling of being with him again after all this time and struggled to pull him closer to her body.

Elarkus pulled away, a smirk crossed over his face and Sylvanas felt herself drifting off, he placed a kiss to her forehead then one on the end of her nose and one final kiss on her lips then Sylvanas watched as he backed up from the bed and melded into the shadows of her quarters before she fell asleep.

* * *

Caylen awoke to meet the dark and silence of the tent; she sat up, pushed the furs from her body and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Lorka looked over at the young elf and said, "It's still really late dear…did you have a bad dream?"

Caylen shook her head; Lorka came over and knelt before the young girl, she took the youngster's hands in her own and stated, "Sweetie this is going to seem strange but I need you to listen to me and listen well…"

The elf nodded, Lorka took a deep breath and started, "Garrosh is a very bad person, he is evil and corrupt…I know that he has done awful, awful things to you and there's no way I can help you deal with that but he plans on doing even more horrible things to you…that's why you need to get away from here as fast and as soon as you can."

Caylen frowned then asked confusingly, "Wait…you aren't coming with me?"

Lorka smiled then continued as she got to her feet, "You need to get dressed, I have a wolf outside ready for you to take to get away from here…it will have everything you need to survive in the jungles of Draenor, find a cave and make a home there."

The orc woman rushed to the door to stand guard while Caylen pulled on pants, her shoes, shirt and the midnight black cloak given to her by Grom that was enchanted to make sure she was nice and warm.

She turned around to face Lorka, the woman handed her a small leather bag and stated, "You take this too, in it is tools necessary for survival and the foods on a pack attached to the wolf…you have to go."

Caylen took Lorka's hand and followed the orc out of the tent, she was lead over to a big black wolf and Lorka said as she helped her onto the wolf's back, "Caylen, if you get caught by Garrosh, always, _always_ remember that your mother loves you more than anything in this world and one day her and the armies of the future will come forth from their time to save you."

The orc suddenly realized something and said, "You are the hero from the prophecy, it all makes sense now…A day will come when a child shall visit the clan of the Warsong, a great power will lie within them and an evil one will seek to use it for great darkness but even with the good that the child's arrival will bring, she also heralds a warning of blood."

Lorka suddenly rushed inside, Caylen got scared for a moment when suddenly she emerged and threw another leather bag onto the wolfs side then continued, "An army will pour forth from a dark portal; their war horns will echo through the sky that pours its tears and thunders with anger, and the marching of their armies will echo through the very depths and bowels of the earth. A true queen will be at the head of this army and she will drown in flame the armies of darknes-Argh!"

Caylen's mouth opened in a silent scream as she watched an axe pierce through Lorka's gut, the orc woman collapsed to her knees and said as a tear slipped down her cheek, "Run…Caylen, run as fast and as far…as you can."

Suddenly the axe was ripped free from her small body and Lorka collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood and guts, from the shadows behind her emerged Garrosh wielding his axe Gorehowl.

"So you thought you could escape from me? You're certainly very clever, I'll give you that but you will never know freedom again, you are my property…now and forever." Garrosh sneered as he stalked closer and closer.

Caylen quickly grabbed the reins which caused the wolf to growl then rush off, Garrosh roared in anger which awoke all of the orcs near the tent including his father who immediately ran out of the keep and asked, "What's wrong Garrosh and why is Lorka dead!?"

"I killed her; she was helping the child escape…Caylen's on a wolf right now heading into the jungle, she's as good as dead…this plans all going to hell, damnit I need the little bitch!" Garrosh answered, huffing angrily.

Grom turned to look at the trail of dust to see the wolf disappear off into the distance, he sighed and ordered, "Men, gather your things…at dawn you will begin your search for Caylen with my son."

...

Caylen kept the wolf going until the wee hours of the morning when she finally spotted a cave, the wolf trotted inside and Caylen climbed down from his back then sat in the darkest corner.

She began to shake and cry; she missed home, she missed her mother, she missed Vereesa, she missed Jaina, she just missed it all and just wanted to back and be in her nice, warm bed with her mother singing to her.

The wolf whined and snuggled up next to her, she patted its head and smiled; the animal looked up at her and licked her face before putting its head back into her lap. The sun was just peeking through the dense trees but Caylen didn't care, she was just so tired from everything so she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

_**ELARKUS IS BACK BITCHES! *coughs* excuse my outburst, he's not actually back but he's not dead either, get my drift? I'll explain how that's even possible in the next chapter and in other news...**__**Who else called it, Caylen getting her own propehcy? I now definitely am making Caylen a bad ass, she has magical powers, her parents are practically gods and now she's got her own damn prophecy! I believe that grants her badassery rights just like her mother and father!**_

_**Please leave your reviews, It would be appreciated immensely and excuse my outbursts, I'm just a tad excited. :)**_


	5. Our Time is Coming

_**Hey there guys, so I actually wrote this and edited it faster then I thought I was going to be able to so I thought I'd post it now while I have the chance, there is the mention of an OC that I took (with permission) from Firedragon99 so the credits to the use of that name go to them and not me but I own all the writing then Blizzard owns Warcraft and all the stuff within it.**_

_**There is lots of more insight into wants really going on here, don't hate me for incorrect details because I'm flying into a storm blind here ladies and gentle because Warlords of Draenor has yet to be released but when it is, I highly doubt that Sylvanas is going to have a daughter and her and Jaina are going to be together but just imagine that...no seriously do it...I'd play that game (not that I don't play WoW already haha)**_

_**Anyway enough of my ranting please enjoy and I would appreciate reviews, nothing super long just your honest opinions, I'm a pretty reasonable person and won't flip out at you or anything I promise :)**_

* * *

Sylvanas shot up in her bed, placed a hand against her head as she turned and looked out the window from where she was sitting, the ship was passing mountains at this point so they would probably be in Stormwind soon.

"Good morning Sylvanas." A voice said from behind her.

She spun to face the source of the voice and saw Elarkus leaning against the wall next to the door, a smile crossed over her face and she stated, "I knew it wasn't a damn dream…"

Elarkus smirked then moved over and sat next to her, he took her hand in his before asking, "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough…" Sylvanas replied as she looked down at their hands.

She looked up to meet his gaze before asking, "How is this possible? How are you sitting here before me? Elarkus I watched you die, you _died _in my arms…you drew your last breaths in _my _arms."

He sighed before replying, "I know…I can tell you this right now, the world that the dead go to when they die is the exact same as this one but pure, no war, no blood and everyone I've ever lost was there…I was able to find a way to come back from that world to this one using what powers I had left. I've been in this world since you went all Banshee Queen on Nazgrim, I watched from the shadows as you let Jaina comfort you and it made me so happy."

"I admit I wasn't going to let her in, I was going to shut out everyone but she is a determined mage…I love her Elarkus and I'm afraid to admit that it may be more than I ever loved you." Sylvanas stated.

Elarkus smiled and said, "That's what I wanted, the love you and I had was in no doubt there but I knew that it wasn't true, I hated it at first but I figured out that if I truly loved you then I would want you to be happy. You have my soul Sylvanas but I can never find true, pure and honest love…it is just who I am; Jaina has your heart and always will regardless of what she does."

Sylvanas hugged Elarkus tightly and replied, "Thank you for being the man you are, so kind, sweet and understanding despite being a worgen…you are no monster."

He went to speak when suddenly the captain's voice yelled, "Your Majesty, we have arrived at Stormwind City!"

"We had better go, come on my Lich King we should go speak to Anduin before he loses his mind and thinks we are attacking." Sylvanas said as she stood up.

* * *

**On the docks...**

Two Stormwind guards sat on the dock laughing away when one stopped and said, "Boris…it's the Forsaken, they're here to attack Stormwind!"

Boris turned to look and asked, "What makes you say that? Maybe the Banshee Queen needs to see the King?"

"Because their entire Naval Force is in our harbour, they want to attack us…THE FORSAKEN ARE HERE! RAISE THE ALARMS, WARN THE KING!"

Boris spun back around and back handed the other guard across the face, the boy fell to the ground and Boris said, "You shut your mouth boy, they aren't attacking unless they fucking fire on us…jeez how stupid can one soldier be?"

A massive forsaken ship pulled up to the docks, Boris walked down the dock towards it and said as Sylvanas and a dark cloaked figure disembarked, "Lady Windrunner, Welcome to Stormwind, my name is Boris…are you here to speak to Anduin?"

"Yes I am and it is a matter that is of both great importance and dire urgency." Sylvanas said as she shook Boris' hand.

"Well follow me, I'll take you to Anduin Wrynn…Excuse the guards if they withdraw their weapons, someone decided to blurt out that they thought you were attacking us."

Sylvanas nodded then she and the hooded figure followed the Stormwind guard through the massive city, all the damage Deathwing had caused had been repaired at this point and the city looked beautiful.

The trio walked up towards the keep, the fountain sat in the center of the courtyard that lead up to the keep, a gentle breeze blew as they walked up the steps and then into the keep, they walked into the throne room to suddenly be surrounded by guards, their spears pointed at both the Banshee Queen and the hooded figure; Sylvanas raised her hands and was about to speak when Anduin ordered, "Men stand down!"

The Guards backed away and Boris left swiftly, Anduin walked up to Sylvanas and bowed before her then said as he made his way to the throne and sat down, "Hello Lady Windrunner, what brings you to Stormwind?"

"I come to you with a broken heart and terrible news Anduin, Garrosh Hellscream was brought back from the dead and…he took my daughter, Caylen straight from her bed while she slept." Sylvanas answered, her gaze locked onto Anduin's.

Anduin's eyes went sad then a frown crossed over his face and he said sadly, "I'm so sorry Sylvanas, what can I do for you?"

Sylvanas stated, "I will wait for the other leaders to arrive before I explain everything to you, but I do not come bearing only bad news…something good happened on my way over."

She motioned to the hooded figure who pulled off the hood to reveal the Lich King armor, Anduin gasped and exclaimed, "Elarkus!? How is this possible?"

"My soul could not find peace until I knew Caylen was safe, once she has been returned to Sylvanas then I must return to the world of the dead." Elarkus explained.

"It is good to have you back Elarkus but wait…where's Frostmourne?"

Elarkus reached down to his sheath to find it empty and asked, "Sylvanas where is Frostmourne?"

Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose and replied, "That god damn bastard Garrosh has the runeblade…this is just getting better and better…I totally forgot about it until now."

Elarkus smiled and said, "Don't worry; I don't need it to kick his ass."

Sylvanas chuckled then asked, "Do you have any idea where Catherra is? I need to tell her about what has happened."

"Oh she is over at Fargo deep mine in Elywnn Forest, the Kobold have been a real nuisance as of lately so I sent her to clear them all out for me and save the lives of the soldiers that I would've sent in." Anduin answered.

"Okay I will go find Catherra, Elarkus stay here with Anduin and wait for the others, and I think they will want to see you." Sylvanas said as she turned back and started walking out of the keep.

"I can do that, Sylvanas my lady." Elarkus replied as he bowed down and moved to stand next to Anduin.

Sylvanas passed the guards protecting the door outside the keep when suddenly she bumped; quite literally, into Jaina, the Banshee Queen tried to keep her feet planted firmly on the ground but failed and both women fell down.

The Archmage stared up at Sylvanas who lay on top of her and said jokingly, "Fancy meeting you here Sylvanas, this encounter brings a very literal to the term bumping into you."

"You and those smartass comments that I cannot help but to simply adore, Proudmoore…hmm…you know something? I really think I'm beginning to like the idea of you being trapped beneath me like this." The Banshee Queen replied with a sly smirk on her face, her lips just barely touching Jaina's and the human's warm breath making her shiver slightly.

"Gods you are just awful Sylvanas, I wonder sometimes how I ever put up with you and your god awful mind." Jaina retorted jokingly, gently pushing the Banshee Queen away from her.

"You love it Jaina." Sylvanas said simply as she picked herself up off of the Archmage.

She helped the mage to her feet before asking, "Are the others willing to help us find Caylen?"

Jaina smiled and replied, "Every single one of them, they all are on their way up from the docks now…where are you going?"

"I need to go find Catherra; she needs to be away from the other leaders before I tell her about what happened with Caylen, she'll flip her shit." Sylvanas explained as she continued walking with Jaina beside her.

Jaina laughed slightly, the walk between the two was silent but at one point the Archmage reached her hand out and took a hold of Sylvanas' hand.

The Banshee Queen looked down at their interlocked fingers before looking up at Jaina as they walked; she raised an eyebrow and asked, "I thought you weren't comfortable with people knowing that we are together?"

"I want these people, especially the men that are currently checking out your ass that you're mine and only mine." She replied with a smile on her face.

Sylvanas smirked then pushed Jaina against the stone wall, the mage gasped but was silenced when Sylvanas kissed her; the Archmage moaned and grabbed the back of the Banshee Queen's head.

They heard the men whistle but neither cared, their lips moving against each other's slowly; Sylvanas suddenly felt a twinge of regret in the back of her mind and stopped moments later.

She started to walk again, Jaina rushed after her and took hold of her hand again then asked sweetly, "Hey what's wrong? Talk to me…don't shut me out."

"It's just…I feel bad for actually enjoying myself even for a moment while my Caylen's off in some strange world that she knows nothing about and she's scared and alone." Sylvanas admitted after they walked out of the gates a few minutes later.

Jaina kissed Sylvanas' cheek softly before replying, "It will be okay Sylvanas, we will get her back…I promise you that now, we are all going to make it out of this."

* * *

**Draenor...**

Caylen walked out of the cave and stretched, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and walked over to the small pond near the cave entrance and knelt at the edge.

She cupped some of the cool, clear water in her hands and splashed it onto her face, it reawoke all of her nerves as she wiped it from her face, she inspected herself and realized that she was naked before she let out a small scream and jumped away from the water.

The young elf looked down at her body and let out a gasp, she was no longer 2 or 3 years old, she looked about 16, she had aged just like that overnight.

"Calm down, it's fine…I just need to relax and figure out how this is possible." Caylen reasoned with herself as she got to her feet.

She rushed back into the cave and opened one of the leather packs; she reached inside and pulled out a set of midnight black leather armor.

Caylen frowned in confusion before pulling it on, it fit her perfectly, she sat down on the stones and began rambling to herself, "Lorka packed these bags for me…what did she know? She must've known something because there is no way that she just packed me a set of armor meant for me when I'm older…WAIT! The books! The Prophecy she told me about, where is that bag?"

The young elf rushed over to another bag and tore it open to find it full of books, she picked two books up and brushed the dust from them, the cover on one read, "_Dark magic's and Necromancy_" The other said, "_Lore of Draenor._"

Caylen grabbed a larger one, she opened the front cover and there on the first page it said, "_Prophecy of Draenor: Reign of Blood_."

The young elf flipped it open and began to read, it first told of information about Draenor and the origin of the Prophecy then the last few pages were the prophecy itself which was, "_A tyrant will fall to the pure blood queen, a kill of vengeance over the loss of the champion…a child will be born unto the queen that will be more powerful than the titans that created everything themselves, the world around that child will bend to her will and all will kneel...the Tyrants return will mark the day that the child will be taken...a day will come when a child shall visit the clan of the Warsong in the hands of the Tyrant, the child will bring blessings to the clans of Draenor but even with this good comes the heralding of blood. The Pure Blood Queen will spend all of her time trying to find her beloved child, she will cross through the very boundaries of time itself for the child and she will come to Draenor with an army...that Army will pour forth from a dark portal, their war horns will echo through a sky that pours its tears down upon the soil and thunders with anger, the marching of their armies will echo through the very depths and bowels of the earth. The queen will be at the head of this army and she will drown in flame the armies of darkness but we may never know who will be victorious for that fate is in the hands of the child and the child alone…only she can end the Tides of War that will flood through time and space."_

Caylen closed the book and said, "I'm that child…oh gods what did I do to deserve this? I can't deal with all of this power and responsibility… why didn't you tell me mother? WHY!? You could've helped me; you could've warned me this was going to happen…I NEVER WANTED THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN, i WANTED TO BE SAFE!

The young elf screamed in rage and slammed her fist into the rock wall, a loud crack shot and echoed through the cave and she looked up at her hand while panting heavily to see the wall beneath her fist completely shattered.

She stumbled back from the wall and looked down at her hands, a pained cry escaped her throat and she stammered out, "What am I? Why didn't you tell me Mom? WHY!? Oh gods, I'm a monster, these powers make me a monster…but I need to know more about them."

Caylen stumbled back over to the leather bag and opened it again, inside was a wolf fur covered journal that was held closed with a leather string, a folded up piece of paper sat beneath the string and Caylen slipped it out.

She unfolded it and began to read, "_Dear Caylen, I wrote this as I spent my time with you, I know that you may not remember who I am but I'm one of the people that you love most in your life, this journal will explain everything to you about who you are and what your powers do…I love and so does your mother Caylen. Good luck, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, Archmage of the Kirin Tor."_

The elf tore open the journal and began to read, all the questions she had were answered in this book, it told her what her powers could do and why she had aged…it was all there.

She closed the book some 3 hours later, got to her feet and said, "I will learn to control these powers, I will use them to stop Garrosh…I will do it for you Jaina. Wait if Jaina's a mage then I can use my powers to talk to her!"

Caylen flipped through the book to figure out how then sat the book down and sat onto the stone floor next to it, she took a few deep breaths and said, "Okay now just focus Caylen, relax and focus on who you want to talk to…"

...

Jaina and Sylvanas walked across a bridge in Elywnn Forest when Jaina suddenly began to feel very dizzy, the Banshee Queen stopped in her tracks and asked, "Jaina what's wrong?"

"My head, it hurts…but it's like someone's trying to get into my thoughts and talk to me." Jaina stammered out as she leaned up against a tree nearby.

Sylvanas saw that Jaina was about to collapse and caught her, she held the mage up and asked when tears started to pour down Jaina's face, "What's going on? Jaina sweetheart talk to me."

"Oh gods…it's Caylen, Sylvanas…Caylen is trying to talk to me…she's trying so hard." Jaina stated happily as she closed her eyes.

Sylvanas eyes went wide; they stood there for a few minutes in silence until Jaina opened her eyes and said, "She told me to tell you that she's okay…last night she escaped from Garrosh and took refuge in a cave within the jungles of Draenor, but this morning when she woke up…she had aged just like that overnight, your daughter is no longer a year old, she's 16...Sylvanas."

"What else? What else did Caylen say?" Sylvanas asked as she cupped Jaina's face.

"That she loves you so much and she's waiting for you but that it won't be very long until Garrosh finds her again and takes her back to the camp...and does unthinkable things to her." Jaina replied.

Sylvanas felt tears sliding down her cheeks, she closed her eyes and buried her head into Jaina's neck, the Archmage held her close and stated, "I told you that she was a trooper Sylvanas, she never let him win…not once and she won't."

The Banshee Queen pulled back and kissed Jaina softly before the mage said softly, "Come on, let's go get Catherra then get back to Stormwind…we have to go save Caylen."

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

_**I made sure to put lots of Jaina/Sylvanas moments in here because eh, its what I do...I hope you all enjoyed that and like I said at the beginning please leave your reviews, its greatly appreciated and also check out my other stories if this is your first time reading one of my stories!**_


	6. Darkness

_**Hey guys, so again I apologize for the delay, this was a major bump in the road that I had to smooth out before I could continue with the story in an efficent way, this chapter is not very long due to the fact that it went over smoother if it was shorter so here it is!**_

_**Also I do not own Catherra or any of her pets, all rights to that character belong to Firedragon99 who was such a dear and let me use them!**_

_**Please Rate/Review and check out my other stories!**_

* * *

Sylvanas and Jaina walked down the dirt path that headed down to Fargo Deep Mine, the Archmage put her arm in front of the Banshee Queen to stop her and stated, "I smell smoke…"

The Banshee Queen withdrew her bow before walking past Jaina, they slowly walked along the rock wall then rounded the corner and there before them was the entrance to Fargo Deep Mine with smoke pouring from it.

"Something tells me we've missed Catherra and she's already back in Stormwind…she certainly did a number on this place." Sylvanas said as she stepped towards the entrance and inspected the scene, her bow lowered.

Suddenly a growl came from the cave, Sylvanas' reflexes reacted and she spun around towards the entrance of the mine with her bow raised and an arrow ready.

Her body rigid as her eyes scanned the darkness and smoke for something but she could see nothing, the Banshee Queen looked over her shoulder at Jaina and stated, "There's something there…get ready…"

Jaina nodded before summoning several water elementals and withdrawing her staff, Sylvanas crouched down and crept forward slowly with her bow raised.

The growl echoed out of the cave again but much closer this time, Sylvanas stopped then suddenly saw 2 sets of glowing golden eyes hovering next to each other and they were locked onto Sylvanas.

Sylvanas prepared to fire when suddenly more eyes joined it, a pair of cat-like yellow eyes, hundreds of little purple eyes close together, a pair of narrow blue eyes and an eerie blue glow.

"Jaina, we've got company…" Sylvanas muttered.

A large puff of smoke came out of the mine, blowing right into Sylvanas' face, she turned her head away from the smoke but then a large growl came from the cave and she turned back to have a large yellow-eyed nightsaber leap for her.

It swiped its claws at her but she rolled away and raised her bow to shoot but was tackled by a purple crystalline spider with hundreds of purple eyes, she reached for her daggers before pushing the beast off of her.

She got to her feet and raised her daggers only to find herself surrounded by the animals, a two headed golden-eyed dragon hound, the spider, the nightsaber, a spirit porcupine and a red stone cat thing.

"Oh shit…" Sylvanas muttered to herself as they moved in for the kill.

The dragon thing charged first, it slammed into the Banshee Queen and she flew back into the rock wall behind her, she looked over at Jaina who was trapping the spirit beast with her magic and had failed to notice the giant red stone cat coming up behind her.

Sylvanas kicked the dragon hound in one of its heads before running for the beast behind Jaina, she prepared her daggers for a killing blow but then suddenly the beast disappeared and Sylvanas stopped and spun around looking for it.

A fierce growl came from behind her and she turned just in time for the stone cat to pounce on her, it pinned her to the ground and lunged for her throat.

"Get…the…fuck…off…of…me." Sylvanas growled out through clenched teeth, she fought off the cat as it sought to tear her throat out.

Sylvanas placed her hands on its chest and began pushing against the beast with as much strength as she could muster while the beast continued to push back.

She finally pushed it off of herself before getting to her feet; Sylvanas scrambled for her daggers but suddenly heard a noise that was all too familiar to her; the twang of a bow string being released.

The Banshee Queen turned around towards the cave entrance only for an arrow to pierce into her chest, directly into her unbeating heart; Jaina looked over and saw the arrow protruding from her lover's heart and froze.

The arrow wasn't going to kill her but gods would it ever weaken her; Sylvanas looked towards the cave entrance to see a figure step out of the smoke wearing a gas mask.

"Sylvanas?" The figure spoke.

The Banshee Queen nodded before they pulled off their mask, it was Catherra; Sylvanas chuckled and stated, "We were looking for you but your…_pets_…got us first."

"I'm so sorry…they aren't normally like this but the smoke and blood gets to them, are…are you going to be okay?" Catherra replied then asked gesturing towards the arrow in her chest.

"Oh that…yeah I'll be fine, it's just going to make me a little dizzy for the next hour or so but I won't die…" Sylvanas answered.

Jaina stepped forward and dispersed her elementals; she approached Sylvanas and stated as she looked at the Banshee Queen, "You're hurt…"

"What? Where?"

Catherra chuckled as Sylvanas pulled out her daggers; she looked into their shiny blades and saw the teeth marks in her throat and the scratches on her face.

The Night Elf said, "I'm sorry about this, these guys are generally the nicest out of the lot of them…the spiders named Dethtilac, the Night Saber's Isis, Dragon hound is Chromaggus, the Spirit Porcupine is Truck and this guy right here is FearMe, he's a Quilen."

The stone cat leaned towards Sylvanas but she took a step back and stated with a hint of sadness in her voice, "We have something to tell you Catherra."

"What is it? Did something happen?" Catherra asked worriedly, having noticed the tone in Sylvanas' voice.

"It's about Caylen…Garrosh was brought back from the dead and he…kidnapped her. He took her through a portal to Draenor in the past before demonic corruption destroyed them." Sylvanas replied.

Catherra went rigid, her face emotionless but her body trembled, Jaina backed away and Sylvanas continued, "I know how protective you are of her but just relax, she has powers and she's aged faster because of them and she was able to contact us…she escaped from Garrosh and is hiding in a cave just relax."

The Quilen nuzzled his head against Catherra's arm and made a whining noise, her hand came to rest atop his head and her fingers slowly ran over his stone mane.

The Night Elf shook her head and composed herself before replying, "Let's get back to Stormwind…I don't plan on wasting any more time, we need to get to Draenor and fast."

...

Caylen stood in the clearing within the dense mass of jungle trees that made up one of the dangerous jungles of Draenor; she focused on the massive boulder before her that was almost 4 times her size and began channeling her powers.

The rock shifted slightly and Caylen smiled, she was getting better with each day that passed but she would need to be better before she would be able to defend herself.

She sighed before trying again, her focus was completely on the rock and when she started channeling her powers, the rock lifted up off of the ground and she could move it easily.

"YES!" She cheered; her focus breaking and the rock crashing to the ground.

Caylen jumped; slightly startled, she looked down at her hands and stated, "I won't let myself be hurt by anyone ever again with these powers."

Meanwhile from the shadows watch a figure with glowing golden eyes, he smiled as he watched the elf practice with her powers before withdrawing his glowing blue sword and disappearing.

...

Sylvanas stood opposite Anduin at the table in the Stormwind Keep, she stood at one end with Jaina and he stood at the other end with Catherra.

The other leaders were around the table and Sylvanas stated, "I am not asking all of you to do this because of my daughter, I am asking you because Garrosh will kill us if he is allowed to live. I need as much military power as I can get, I can't do this without your support; billions will die if we sit here and do nothing!"

Vol'jin, Leader of the Darkspear Trolls, spoke up, "Lady Sylvanas…you will always have da support of da Darkspear."

"Thank you Vol'jin. I understand this is difficult due to past hatreds between all of us but if we are to take Garrosh down for good then I will need you all to band together and send me all of the soldiers, supplies, weapons and artillery that you can. Brothers, Sisters…stand if you are with me." Sylvanas stated, slamming her fist onto the table for emphasis.

Baine Bloodhoof, Vol'jin, Thrall, Trade Prince Gallywix, Genn Greymane, Tyrande Whisperwind, High Tinker Mekkatorque, Prophet Velen and Muradin Bronzebeard got to their feet, Sylvanas looked at Anduin before asking, "Will you not stand with us?"

"Yer Majesty…it would be foolish not to aid the Banshee Queen, your city will fall if we do not succeed and you will be left to stand alone against Garrosh!" Muradin spoke.

Anduin raised a hand, Catherra growled and her sharp tongue went to work, "Anduin, the decision isn't a hard one, you obviously help Sylvanas! Don't listen to Muradin; he is merely being a stubborn old fool trying to protect what's left of his fragile pride."

Sylvanas glared at Anduin and stated, "You were all supportive when I first arrived, why the sudden change of heart? Are you becoming the coward that your father was?"

Everyone in the room began speaking at once until Anduin yelled, "I refuse to join a cause to save the daughter of the women who killed my father!"

The leaders all stopped and looked at him; Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "That's why? You still hold that against me? If I recall correctly it was you who sided with me and you made no effort to stop me from killing him so before you decide to hold a grudge against me, think about what happened that day."

Anduin frowned and said, "Its done Sylvanas, you and these leaders can go to their deaths but I refuse to get involved."

Sylvanas looked at Prophet Velen and stated, "Prophet talk some sense into the boy! You taught him to use the light to heal, teach him that this grudge is both pointless and childish."

The elderly Draenei turned to Anduin and started, "She would be correct young Anduin, you hold a grudge against the woman who killed you father but you did indeed side with her and that gives you absolu-."

"Silence Prophet, my decision is FINAL. Your useless points aren't going to change my mind." Anduin cut off; his voice like a razor blade.

Catherra growled and snapped, "He does have a god damn point Anduin and we both fucking know it, you are just trying to find an excuse to not go help Sylvanas because she killed your father who might I remind you tried to kill you!"

Anduin frowned and said, "I suggest you watch your tone Catherra, I may be your close friend but I am also your king and we are not going to war."

"Fine…you know what Anduin? I'm DONE. You can sit your lazy ass on that throne and call yourself a King but you are no King, you are a man who has power and refuses to do the right thing with it; I was a fucking idiot to think that you'd be a better King then your father but hell…you're even worse. I won't be standing by your side, I am not letting Sylvanas and these brave souls go to face oblivion alone and if I die with her then so be it but…you're on your own Anduin." Catherra snapped back at him.

Anduin froze, his face going white, Jaina stepped forward and said, "Anduin…our armies cannot do this without you, please."

Elarkus stepped out of the shadows suddenly and added, "Anduin, it would be most wise to help them…if they fail then you have no other armies left to save Azeroth, you and your army alone cannot hope to stand against the Iron Horde."

Everyone looked at Elarkus and Sylvanas asked, "What did you just say?"

He frowned and said, "I said that Anduin's army cannot hope to stand against the Iron Horde alone, they would get slaughtered. Do none of you know what Garrosh is doing in Draenor right now?"

They all shook their heads, Elarkus moved closer and started, "I know that Sylvanas knows he went to Draenor to unite the clans but it's been about 2 weeks since the kidnapping and the progress they've made…we stand no chance in all honesty. They have hundreds and thousands of war machines built, billions of soldiers and monsters galore…we cannot hope to beat that."

Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose, anger was bubbling up inside her and Jaina whispered softly into her ear, "Shh…just relax my love…hey why are you trembling?"

The Banshee Queen at that moment realized that she was indeed trembling, she growled and shook her head; trying to get rid of the rage inside her and she rested her hands on the oak table.

Her hands clutched the table as Jaina tried to comfort her but nothing helped and she finally snapped and flipped the table in rage; it just barely missed Anduin as it was flung across the room and slammed into the wall; shattering into splinters on contact.

She felt a darkness bubbling up inside her when suddenly Jaina embraced her and said, "It's alright Sylvanas…we will get Caylen back…"

"If I may?" Elarkus spoke up.

The two looked at him and he smirked before withdrawing Frostmourne, he stepped forward and stated, "Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken...will you give me your blessing to pass on the Mantle of Leadership of the Scourge to our daughter Caylen Windrunner?"

"You want to make Caylen the Lich King?" Sylvanas asked, moving away from Jaina.

Elarkus chuckled and replied, "Lich _Queen _but yes I do, I went to Draenor while you were looking for Catherra, I was able to steal Frostmourne back and I saw Caylen…with your blessing, I can give her my sword and the Helm of Domination so she can take my mantle so that I may return to the land of the dead and be at peace."

Sylvanas looked at Jaina who nodded and the Banshee Queen asked, "I give you my blessing but is there any way you can create some mode of communication between me and her?"

"Sadly no but I will give her your love…Goodbye Sylvanas and good luck to you all, may you campaign be a success." Elarkus stated before disappearing.

Suddenly a new voice entered the conversation, "I heard of this meeting, I wanted to come in order to offer the support of my people."

Everyone turned and there at the doorway of the meeting chambers stood Chen Stormstout and Taran Zhu, everyone bowed and Taran Zhu spoke, "Lady Windrunner, Pandaria is with you…our most capable fighters will join your ranks and every member of the Shado-Pan is at your back."

"But Taran Zhu, I cannot allow you to sacrifice what little amount of soldiers that you have in order to help us, your people need time to recover from the war wit-." Sylvanas started.

"My people have suffered greatly because of Garrosh and the atrocities he has committed, he came into our land and started wreaking havoc, I think it's about high time we did the same to his." Taran Zhu replied with a smirk.

Sylvanas bowed and said as she turned to face everyone else, "Since we are all in agreement, the only thing left to do is to find a way to Draenor and that requires…going to see the Dragon of Time and Space himself, Nozdormu."

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave reviews and also PM me with any requests you have or ideas that you want to contribute to the story because all are appreciated!**_

_**Thank you All!**_


End file.
